An Officer & A Gentleman
by lizteroid
Summary: Something I've been wanting to write for a while. Kate returns from NCIS to the JAG HQ.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note::. _Just something I've wanted to write since getting back in JAG over the summer. This is a Harm/Caitlin fic. Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers.

* * *

Since she fell out from her position at the JAG headquarters, Lieutenant Commander Caitlin Pike had often envisioned how things were going along there now, how many of the old gang were still there and how many new folk had joined up. She often thought of these things, ever since she decided against returning since the case of her harassment had come up to the surface and she lost her case, wanting to drop it anyway.

Caitlin, 'Kate' as she was better known among her friends, had been apprehensive about returning to the JAG headquarters or even going near to Georgetown again, but Georgetown was unavoidable since that's where she'd now set up residency. The week before Christmas, just broken up with her boyfriend and she had uprooted and moved herself back to Georgetown to get back into the JAG office and with her old buddies once more.

Upon arriving at the JAG HQ, Caitlin felt a wave of panic, was the Colonel who had assaulted her still in the services? She looked around and the first person she saw was Bud Roberts, he hadn't changed a bit, still he was a little clumsy and seemed dopey but he had always made her smile, he was such a good guy to be around. When he turned, his face lit up, she smiled brightly back to him before he came over to her.

"Lieutenant Pike, ma'am it's great to see you back here, it's been a while!" he smiled to Caitlin, already making her feel welcomed and at home.

"Oh please Bud, call me Cait…but I'm glad to be back here" she smiled softly to him and softly brought him into an embrace, "It's great to see you, how are you?"

As Bud made to answer Caitlin, he was interrupted by his wife Harriet, "Caitlin?!" and the blonde giggled, rushing over to see the , "It's great to see you! I don't believe you're back. Gosh Bud, were you going to just keep her here on the doorstep, come on in Kate!" Harriet busied around her, already switching into her maternal role around Caitlin.

After several rounds of the JAG headquarters, Caitlin finally met him again. It had been a few years since they'd last saw each other, but there he was in his dress whites, gold wings on his lapel and that smile just beaming at her. The brunette looked to Harmon Rabb Jnr and smiled to him. Looking back at Caitlin, he felt his breath was taken away, she looked even better than he'd remembered her ever looking.

"Caitlin…" Harm smiled as he walked to her.

Bud smiled seeing the two reunited before he spoke up, "I'll let you two catch up, Harriet wants me to file some stuff for her…see you later Lieutenant, Sir" he smiled, giving friendly nods to both of them.

Caitlin smiled up at Harm as Bud left, he then spoke up, "So, you wanna grab some coffee and catch up?" Harm asked her. She nodded and he walked with her to the breakroom to get the coffee and sit down to chat a while. Harm poured Caitlin out her cup and handed it to her before he took his own and walked over to a table with her to sit down.

The two gently sipped at their coffee first before looking to each other and smiling and then they both went to speak at the same time;

"So, how are y…?"

"I've missed being he…"

Both of them laughed together and it was Harm who then spoke up again, "So, how are you? We've missed you here…" he asked Caitlin, watching her softly, still smiling and looking at her smile back at him.

She nodded gently and set down her cup before she replied, "Well, I'm great –"

"I know, you look it" Harm interrupted her.

Kate gave a soft giggle before she continued, "Yes, I've really missed being here, though now, I have no idea who the majority of the people are who work here now, the only one's I recognize are Bud…and you…so I don't really see who's missed me…"

Harm just looked to Caitlin, not saying anything. He didn't think he had to, his expression surely would have given it away, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"Anyway, how've you been? Still got that harem?" she smirked to him.

"You know you loved being a part of that…!" he chuckled, took a sip of his coffee and answered her first question, "I'm good, it's been pretty quiet around here lately, all the commotion that's seemed to have been going on is just Harriet and Mac planning the Christmas and New Years parties…"

At the mention of Mac, Sarah MacKenzie, Caitlin took her cup and looked into it before taking a slow sip, she could feel her mind asking herself, 'Is she still around here?' before she looked up to Harm and gave him a soft smile, "The parties, oh how I missed those things!"

"Yeah, they were something else!" he chuckled. He noticed that Caitlin's body language changed when he'd mentioned Sarah to Caitlin, so he decided to push it a little further to see if he was right, "The years I had my harem…" he shot Caitlin a jokey glance before continuing, "I always asked Mac to go with me, up until she was engaged I mean…and then after she and Brumby broke it off"

The brunette could feel herself getting jealous but she offered a false smile and nodded, "Must have been fun. I mean, those things are really boring if you don't go with a date, even if it is just as friends"

He knew it. Caitlin was jealous of Mac! Though he wasn't going to play on it, so he asked her, "Any special someone in your life Kate?" before he took a gulp of his coffee, watching her.

Caitlin looked to Harm and then to the table, "No. No, not at the minute" she answered him before she relayed the question to him, "How about you?" she asked him and glanced to him casually before lifting her cup to drink.

"Well, I don't but I've got my eye on someone…I've known her for quite a while too" Harm replied, keeping his eyes trained on Caitlin, smiling gently as she stopped her cup before her lips and he let his smile grow.

"Does…this person know?" she asked him, her cup still poised before her lips.

"She…does now" he smiled to her softly.

Caitlin's brows rose as she tried to say something but she couldn't. Each time she made to speak, she couldn't get any words out until finally she took a sip form her coffee and gently sighed, " Oh…" before she set her cup down and looked to Harm, her lips flicking up at both corners into a gentle smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note::. _Just something I've wanted to write since getting back in JAG over the summer. This is a Harm/Caitlin fic. Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers.

* * *

After their coffee, Harm wanted to catch up with Caitlin properly, and so they went back to his office and chatted a while, talking about everything from some of the crazed missions they'd been assigned to how many people wanted to be discharged from the services. Harm couldn't tear his eyes away from the brunette beauty before him as she laughed, to him, her laugh was addictive and he wanted to hear it again, over and over.

A little more time passed and Harm looked around his office, it was getting slightly dusky outside and he looked at Caitlin, noticing how her skin glowed gently in the setting sunlight, he smiled to her and softly offered, "More coffee?" flashing his teeth to her knowingly.

Caitlin nodded, and softly chuckled, "You sure like your coffee don't you?"

Harm stood and chuckled also, going over to his coffee machine on the sideboard, he started it up and prepped two mugs, one for him and one for her. Once it was brewed he began to pour it out, "Cream?" he asked her.

"What like…get on top?" she smirked to his back.

Harm, completely non-expecting of what Caitlin replied with, dropped the mug of coffee he'd just poured. The scorching liquid cascaded down the front of his dress whites and pooled on the floor below him as he wheeled around to face Caitlin and yelped a little as the temperature of the coffee seeped through the material and nipped at his skin.

Caitlin bit her lip and her smirk faded a little before she leapt up to help Harm, first of all finding some material she could place into something cooler than the coffee to relieve Harm's pain and shock from being burned. She found something, a mini star spangled banner, quickly she poured out some water from the vendor and dunked the flag inside before damping Harm's dress white shirt and over jacket.

The handsome officer watched as the brunette brushed over the coffee stains down his front and he gave a sheepish smile before she said to him gently, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" she looked to the gold buttons on his jacket and swallowed a little, "I thought I'd just make some banter…"

"Caitlin…it's fine, it hardly got my…" Harm replied, lying obviously since he'd yelped out when the coffee had finally made it's way through the layers of his apparel and reached his skin.

"Your cry stated otherwise" she replied, smiling a little before she continued, looking to Harm's face, ""You might want to take off your jacket…"

Harm nodded a little, looking down at the stains down the front of his dress jacket before he smiled and unbuttoned it before he removed it and Caitlin took it, starting to dampen the stains so they would come out a little. While her back was turned to him, Harm pulled of his vest also and threw it onto the desk.

Caitlin turned around and she let the jacket fall to the floor. She'd seen Harm's body before and she'd liked it then too, but now, things were somehow different between them. She looked over his broad chest and shoulders and smiled softly, "Uh…does that need rinsing too?" she gestured to his vest, still looking to him. He smirked to her and gave a gentle nod.

Looking from Harm to the vest, Caitlin noticed that Harm's stomach seemed scorched a little and she gasped, "Your stomach!" she managed to say.

Harm looked down and gave a nervous laugh, "I'm fi-"

He was cut off by Caitlin, she basically flew over to him and dabbed his stomach with the cool cloth, trying not to pay attention to his chest as she did so.

"Thanks…" he smiled, looking down to her softly.

As Harm thanked her, Caitlin smiled up at him, her hand with the cloth still resting on his stomach, relieving some of the pain for him, she found herself staring into his eyes once more. The two couldn't help what happened next, it was like there was a magnet between them, pulling their faces closer by the seconds. The brunette let her eyes close over before their lips were to touch, she felt his breath close to her skin.

Just as the two were millimeters apart from each others lips, their first kiss since spending that weekend together at the motel, they were disturbed. Harm swiftly moved back, looking up in shock, while Caitlin sighed, let her head drop and looked up to the perpetrator before offering them a false smile, "Mac…"

"I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" Sarah MacKenzie asked, posing the question more to Caitlin to piss her off since she had saw what was about to happen between them, but everyone knew Mac was still into Harm, so she didn't really want to see him with another woman, especially one who had broken off with him before now.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. Apologies. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note::. _Just something I've wanted to write since getting back in JAG over the summer. This is a Harm/Caitlin fic. Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers.

* * *

Maybe a fortnight had passed since Mac had walked in on Caitlin and Harm in the office, and for the whole time, she'd been trying to prevent the two from getting together. She'd went from basically tailing them all the time around the office, to crashing in on them during conversations and such. It had all gotten very tiresome for them both, especially Caitlin, she'd only been back for two weeks and already, things were not going well with Mac.

Finally, one day, Harm managed to get to Caitlin's office undetected by Mac. Closing the door he moved straight to Caitlin and locked his lips with hers. She had not saw that coming, and she felt like she melted into the kiss, against those lips. When Harm pulled back, Caitlin looked to him, her brows raised before she giggled a little, feeling her cheeks flushing.

"What are you doing tonight?" Harm asked Caitlin quickly.

"I'm staying here late to get through the late paperw-" Caitlin tried to reply but Harm held his hand up to stop her, cutting her off.

"No, wrong answer…" he smirked to her.

"Oh..?" she queried.

"No, you're going to be spending it with me.." Harm smiled and nodded, raising a brow, "Are you with me on this?" he questioned Caitlin, looking into her blue eyes.

Caitlin looked at Harm, tilting her head softly as he spoke, "With you? I'm not staying here to catch up on my work?" she questioned.

"You got it" he nodded.

"Oh and what to do?" she raised her brows.

"Do I really need to say?"

Caitlin let her eyes flick around the room as she tried to think of what Harm meant. Finally she looked back to him and shook her head, quite puzzled at him, "What…?"

"A date" he replied, smiling.

"A date…?" Kate questioned Harm's remark.

"Yeah, you know what those are…do I need to remind you of that weekend we had?" he smirked to her.

Caitlin scoffed a little and she shook her head, her brow rose as she looked at Harm "No you don't, and bringing it up was such a mistake, you know that…especially since last time I brought it up, I happened to mention that harem of yours…and that you took me against the wall of the motel room…" she smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Harm smirked, remembering back to that weekend. What a time! And what he'd do for Caitlin tonight would be something she'd remember for even longer, hopefully. Everything was all set, it was just Caitlin he needed now.

"Right…" Caitlin sighed a little, "You want me to come over to your place?"

"Sure thing, about eight if that's okay?"

"That'll be fine, I'll have to escape from here first, so if I'm a little late, I apologise"

"That's not a problem, as long as you turn up" he smirked and softly kissed her again.

Caitlin giggled into the kiss, allowing Harm to kiss her before she pulled back and looked to him, "Can we save those for out of the office…?"

He softly pecked her lips again and smirked before replying, "Just be there tonight…" and he softly smacked her behind before he left her office to return back to his own.

Caitlin managed to get done all of the possible paperwork that would keep her behind, and was clearing it all away into her briefcase, ready to leave her office, she was fishing into her purse for her compact and lipstick. As she opened it, she saw Mac standing in the doorway, she wheeled around swiftly, "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough.." Mac replied. Ever since Caitlin had verbally attacked her back when the Lieutenant had been witness to the trial of her ex CO, and she had been accused of spilling information to the prosecuting counselor. Mac had never forgiven her for that.

"Well, next time, I'd prefer if you knocked and didn't spook up on people!" Caitlin replied to Mac, reaching for her briefcase and her purse.

"You're leaving early" Mac observed, ignoring Caitlin's comment about knocking.

"Well yes, I have plans…" Kate replied.

"With Harm?" Mac smirked.

Caitlin went to answer, but she thought against it, instead she replied, "Not that it concerns you, but yes…"

"A little short don't you think Lieutenant?" Mac raised a brow.

"No I don't think so, that's why I said it." Caitlin looked to Mac then grabbed her case and purse, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave while the night is still young…"

Mac gave a short scoff and couldn't think of a proper come back at Caitlin so she had to let it slide and let her leave. It was Kate's office anyway, so she couldn't exactly hold her hostage there, though it had been a thought.

"Goodnight Mac…" Caitlin chirped into her thoughts, passing her.

* * *

_Again, sorry, such a short chapter. Next time; Harm and Caitlin spend the night..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note::. _Just something I've wanted to write since getting back in JAG over the summer. This is a Harm/Caitlin fic. Sorry all you Harm/Mac shippers.

* * *

As soon as Caitlin got to Harm's, when she stepped over the threshold of his apartment, she was greeted with a deep kiss from him before he brought her inside and closed the door behind her, turning her so that she wouldn't see behind herself into the apartment since he'd made a meal and decorated it all for their special night together.

"Hmm…" Kate had moaned against Harm's lips while they shared the passionate kiss, and she smiled to him, pulling back, looking into his eyes once she'd opened hers back again, "What's that for?"

"Cause I think you're amazing.." Harm smiled, flashing his perfectly rugged smile to Caitlin as she looked up at him.

"Hm…Harm?" Caitlin smiled and looked up at him, "What's that smell?" she questioned him.

Harm smiled to Kate and he softly turned her around to face the inside of the apartment, showing her what he'd done; setting the table, lighting some soft lamps, even put up the frames he'd been meaning to for almost three years. He looked to her with his deep blue green eyes and smiled, waiting for her reaction, "I hope you like it…"

"Oh my God, Harm, it looks perfect!" Kate gasped and looked around the apartment.

Harm smiled gently, taking Caitlin's coat and purse, placing them in the closet near to the door before he led her over to the table and pulled out the chair to let Kate sit down before he then sat in the chair opposite her, looking at her. Harm smiled to Caitlin, seeing how the light softly graced her cheeks, illuminating her delicate skin and making her look evermore radiant than she usually did.

Caitlin giggled as she watched Harm staring at her, "Something wrong?" she questioned him and smirked, with a raised brow.

Harm broke from his daydream and chuckled, "What did you say?" in return, he received a giggle from Caitlin and then asked her, "Did you just ask me something?"

"Oh Harm!" she smirked and rolled her eyes a little.

"What? Alright..!" he chuckled to her and softly reached with his fingers to brush back Caitlin's hair from her cheek while she looked down to the tabletop, "I was just marveling at how beautiful you are…"

Caitlin blushed softly and gave a gentle chuckle as she looked up at Harm, "I knew I always liked you…I've been waiting for this for a while now and I had to return to JAG to tell you how I felt about you…"

"Hey you don't have to tell me now…I know that" Harm smiled to Kate, still looking into her eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her lips. Caitlin saw Harm was leaning in, and so she balanced herself and pushed herself close to Harm, pressing her lips to his and she smiled into the kiss, softly leaning on the table as she closed her eyes when she'd cupped his face in her palms. While still locked in the kiss, Harm softly and playfully growled before he pulled back and looked to Caitlin to see her reaction, she just looked to him, tasting her lips and smiling contently.

"So, dinner…?" she questioned him as she licked her lip.

Harm chuckled a little and swept back his hair before he nodded and stood, "Sure thing, wouldn't want to keep my love waiting…" he said as he walked away, his back to Kate. As he walked away, and Kate had heard him say 'love' she knocked over the glass that was in front of her, looking to Harm turned and smirked to her, "You okay…?"

Seeing his smirk, Caitlin knew that Harm knew how she would react, and he'd been right. All Caitlin could do was nod, and smile nervously, "Yeah…"

"Good, I think you need a new glass" he nodded to the broken glass on the floor beside the table, "Be careful, I'll get the dustpan" he smiled a little more gentle now before he brought Caitlin a new glass and the bottle of wine, setting them both onto the table before he went for the dustpan and brush to sweep the debris from under her feet.

Ducking under the table, Harm smiled as he began to brush the shards onto the dustpan, hearing them clinking together, Caitlin lifted her feet softly. Seeing Kate had lifted her feet, Harm couldn't resist, he trailed the brush along the sole of her foot, and he chuckled when her foot recoiled and he heard that soft giggle from her lips. When he'd brushed up the rest of the glass, Harm looked to Caitlin's feet and softly, he leaned forwards, kissing the soft arch on the underside of her foot.

Caitlin leaned back a little and looked underneath the table to Harm, she raised a brow, her expression neutral as she looked into his eyes. She smiled a little then and asked him, "Did you lose something…?"

He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist that…" Harm smiled his Flyboy smile to her and crawled out from under the table to sit once again back at his seating facing Caitlin as he smirked a little, reaching for the wine to pour.

Watching Caitlin, he poured the wine into her glass first and smiled before moving the glass and letting it hover over his own as he lifted her hand to kiss and then let the liquid flow into his own glass. He held Kate's hand still when he lifted his glass to clink against hers, softly toasting what they had together and to the near future together.

* * * * *

"That meal was delicious!" Caitlin giggled to Harm as she slurred a little. She'd had a thing for the wine Harm had served with the meal, and had managed to drown down almost two full glasses, big glasses.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it Kate…" he smiled to her, not as worse for wear as the Lt. yet still he slurred slightly.

"Come on, lets watch a movie…" she smiled to him, ready to stand up, "I'll get the plates, we'll clear, come on…" Caitlin said, pushing back her chair as she reached for her plate and then stood to grab Harm's, stacking them one on top of the other.

As Caitlin made to walk away from the table, she swayed a little, throwing her off balance and she giggled as she stumbled a little. Harm saw her and quickly grabbed the plates back before he set them down and held Kate up, his arm around her waist as she leaned against him, "Hey, careful…don't want you hurting yourself" he smiled to her, flashing his teeth to her once again.

Seeing Harm's smile, Caitlin moved her arms to hold onto him. She wrapped them around his neck and looked up at him, into his eyes, smiling in awe at him, "I should say thank you, sir…" she said gently before pressing her lips to his own, feverishly.

Harm responded to the kiss by making it deeper. His hands closed around her waist, holding her closer to his body before he then began to back Caitlin up, closer to the wall, all the while keeping their lips locked tightly together, tongues wrestling with each other.

Feeling herself bump into the wall, Kate gave a gentle gasp and pulled her lip back, for air mainly and to look at Harm to say, "This is familiar, very…familiar" she murmured huskily, and smirked to Harm, "Does it seem familiar to you…?" she asked him before pulling his face back to hers and resuming the kiss from where she'd pulled away.

Within seconds, the pair were pulling at each other's clothing, trying to win the race of making the other naked before they were. Caitlin won, Harm had been a bit lax in the upkeep of his experience levels as of late. It was during those few moments of sheer lust, desperation, excitement that they had their most intimate moments; Caitlin's hand caressing over Harm's buttock as she slid down his boxers, Harm's lips nipping at Kate's collarbone while he removed her bra.

Caitlin could feel Harm's erection pressing against the inside of her thigh as they kissed, her hands smoothing down his back, feeling the gentle skin beneath her palms as Harm massaged the skin on her hip, his other hand tangled in her auburn hair, their lips reacting with each other, bruising and beating each others mouth with passionate kisses.

Gently, she looked down and saw him. When she looked back up at him, Harm looked into her eyes and smiled to her, nodding for assurance and she returned the nod, smiling shyly. It was then she gasped, it felt so good to be doing that with Harm, it felt so right from the minute she'd popped open that first button, almost picking up from where they'd left off back in the motel. She clung to his body, wanting to feel that extra bit closer to him, her leg hooked around him and suddenly, Harm lifted her, and her other leg wrapped around him before they began to move against one another.

It didn't take long and Harm had them both on the floor, Caitlin had one leg wrapped loosely around Harm's waist and her arms around him while he continued to thrust his hips against hers, grinding as they both moaned aloud. A few moments later and both were panting after their dramatic climaxes and a few thuds from the neighbors below, telling them to quiet down. Harm held onto Caitlin, afraid that if he let her go, she would leave and be gone forever; instead she nuzzled close to him, content to bask and savor the warm glow of their lovemaking.

It was Harm who spoke up first, brushing back Kate's damp strands from her face, "You know, it would be nice if we could enjoy this cuddling thing in a much comfier venue…" he told her. Caitlin looked to Harm and she smiled delicately, nodding, before he stood and scooped Caitlin up with ease to carry her into the bedroom and set her onto the bed. Looking to her, Harm asked, "You think you could get used to this?"

"Used to which?" she asked him, snuggling closer to him once more when he joined her under the covers.

"Used to this…us being together like this all the time, dare I say…living together?" he smiled. As he waited for an answer, he sighed, thinking about how it would be living with Kate, she couldn't be that bad, now that she'd quit smoking things had to be better. He looked down to Caitlin and saw she'd already drifted off, a smile playing her lips as she began dreaming of life with Harm.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, next time;; _Mac gets a bigger part in our story. What does she do?! Oh nooo! Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:: _JAG fic, Harm/Caitlin Pike centric. Enjoy!!

* * *

Caitlin walked to Harm's office after receiving a call from him just a few minutes prior, she smiled on her way to the office, nodding friendly nods to the other officers and Lieutenants she passed. Kate softly opened the door to Harm's office, her head ducked and a shy smile across her lips, she closed over the door and reached to her necktie, ready to pull it off as she turned around, "Last night was amazing Harm, I-" she trailed off.

The other woman was there. The one who'd spent more years around Harm than Caitlin had. The other brunette was perched in his lap. Harm had his arms almost pinned to the armrests on his chair while the Lieutenant straddled him, she had only her undergarments on and her heels still on her feet. The straps of the bra halfway down her arms.

Harm looked up at Caitlin, "Kate come on, it's not what it looks li-" he trailed off seeing her hand raise to silence him.

"Don't!" she warned him, fumbling behind herself for the doorhandle, finally opening it while she watched them together before turning and rushing out of the office.

When Caitlin got out of the office, Harm finally managed to Mac off of his lap, pushing her away and frowning at her, "What are you doing? You know I like Kate! Mac why did you do that?!" he glared then to the brunette before him.

MacKenzie just stared at Harm, shrugged and leaned towards him again, "Yes, but I liked you first, you know I always did" she told him softly, trying to grab his hands as he rounded the desk at the opposite end to Mac.

"Will you just leave it?!" Harm hissed to her and flung her shirt to her before he left his office to search for Kate. Mac just stood there and fixed her clothes, smirking to herself as she knew Harm had a history with the ladies and Caitlin had of course said that he had that harem.

When she'd rushed out of the office, Kate had knocked into Harriet and sent all of the files she had been carrying to the floor, papers skewed all over the floor, "Harriet, sorry, I'm sorry…I…" Caitlin sobbed, bending on the floor to pick up the papers for Lieutenant Sims.

Harriet saw Kate was obviously distraught and so she bent down and took Caitlin's hands, "Kate...ma'am…Gunny can do that, let's go get some coffee okay?" she smiled comfortingly to Caitlin. The brunette looked into Harriet's eyes and she gave a soft nod letting Harriet help her stand up and walk with her to the break room to share a warm drink.

Harriet softly sat Caitlin down and looked to her before she softly moved to make the pot of coffee for them to share and converse over. Harriet looked to Caitlin and softly asked her of she took crème and sugar then set down the mugs and sat facing the brunette, "Ma'am, do you want to talk about what happened today?" Caitlin looked from the mug to Harriet, she sighed before she then bit her lip, shaking her head a little. Harriet nodded and then she went to speak, Kate jumped in.

"Why are all men jerks?!" she yelled, causing a few heads on the other side of the room to turn and look around to the women before she grabbed at her mug and took a deep swig, setting the mug back down and she looked to Harriet, she gasped, "Harriet, I'm sorry…" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

The blonde softly reached for Caitlin's hand and smiled a little, "Caitlin, I'm sorry, it's fine, you can tell me, you know I'm very trustworthy with information regarding personal matters"

"I know Harriet, I just…I don't think I should tell this piece of…personal matter, it doesn't only involve me" she replied.

"Most people's personal stuff doesn't only involve them"

"You can say that again" Caitlin sighed gently.

Harriet nodded and then she took a chance, "It's a man isn't it?"

Caitlin looked up at Harriet and she blinked a few times, not knowing what to say to the blonde. Finally just before Harriet spoke, Caitlin nodded softly, "yes…" she whispered, "It's about Harm…" she drank her coffee once again, finishing it off, "I shouldn't have came back here, I should have stayed over at NCIS" the brunette muttered, tears clouding her vision as she spoke, her voice turning croaky as she tried to remain strong in front of the blonde.

Harriet frowned softly, watching Caitlin, she knew that the brunette needed someone, it was obvious so she gently stood and moved to the chair next to the brunette, wrapping a caring and mothering arm around the Lieutenant's shoulders. The blonde felt Caitlin huddle close to her and felt her begin to sob. The blonde stroked over Caitlin's hair to calm her, she'd often done that with her own children over the years when they'd been ill or hurt.

"I found him with Mac…" Caitlin said quietly, "So was in her panties and bra in his lap. I didn't think Harm was ever the type to actually cheat but now I see he is!"

"Surely it couldn't have been what it looked like ma'am" Harriet gave a gentle smile, trying to help Caitlin feel better, but when she felt Kate's raise and her puffy eyes glaring at her, Harriet then raised her brows and shrugged, "Maybe not then"

"After last night, I didn't think I would feel like I had after any guy had…" she gave a soft growl and frowned, "I feel so stupid! I should have realized it wouldn't go anywhere, it hadn't last time! He just wanted to use me, like all the other guys in the world!"

"Uh…I'm sure not all men are the same Ma'am…" Harriet chirped a little, knowing Bud wasn't like that at all, it was like she'd got him from a lucky bag or won him from a one arm bandit.

"Okay, maybe not Bud then" Kate said, knowing Harriet was meaning for her husband not to be included in the generalization of 'all men' as Caitlin had said, "Harm really wanted this, he said he could get used to us being together all the time, I don't know why he would be embroiled in something with her…!"

Harriet nodded gently and gave a soft sigh, "You know, I'm sure things will work out in the end ma'am, everything happens for a reason, you know that…"

* * *

_Next time; _Flashes forward a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:: _JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin centric. Other Characters include; Mac, Harriet, Bud. Enjoy!

* * *

Caitlin had found out earlier that day, two things in fact; the first was that Harm was to be deployed out across the border on a new mission, long with one of the special agents into Mexico. Those kind of missions were always tricky, especially for military servicemen. The second thing Caitlin had learned, other than she wanted Harm back was that she was carrying his child.

The brunette had woken up alone like she had been doing the past couple of weeks in her own bed. It was so lonely for her, to have returned back to JAG, find her feelings for Harm that had been buried deep had risen once again within her, to then have him snatched away from her. Well in all truth, she had pushed him away after her discovery, even though she still wanted him and now learning of the child growing inside her. Kate wanted and needed Harm more than ever now.

While waiting on paperwork form Harriet, Caitlin looked back to that morning. Awakening alone she had felt dizzy and nauseas, so she'd went to waken herself only to find she got sick when she arrived in the bathroom. Standing and wiping her mouth, she'd gasped when she'd noticed her chest. Her breasts had swollen slightly, she didn't even need to take the emergency pregnancy test she always kept in the cabinet above the faucet. No, Caitlin knew she was with child just from the symptoms she was showing. His child.

Letting the news sink in, Caitlin had moved back into her bedroom and perched on the bed. Her phone began to beep, alerting her of an incoming call from Harm. So, leaning across, Kate answered the phone call, "Hello?" she spoke, sounding not very interested already. As she heard his voice, she felt tears stinging her eyes.

Harm asked her how she was, in a general way before he told her about his big news, totally oblivious of Caitlin's tone and how she was feeling. Kate was still stunned at her first round of news to even contemplate anything Harm had just told her, just as she felt the silence has gone on a little too long and she was about to tell him about the baby, he hung up, giving her a curt farewell as opposed to the usually warm and inviting goodbyes. She'd wanted to cry when Harm had hung up on her and indeed she did cry.

She stood in her office, leaning against the desk with her back to the door when she let another set of tears hit her, unnoticing of the eyes upon her until the person chose to speak up, "You're pregnant aren't you?" came the voice, sounding so certain of Caitlin's present state.

Caitlin wheeled around, shocked out of her reverie and she tried to hide her tears, though both she and Mac knew she'd been crying. Kate looked to the fellow brunette, her eyes wide and yet still clouded wth tears before she swallowed, "What are you talking about?" she asked Mac.

"I figured it out…" Mac replied to Caitlin's remark.

Caitlin swallowed, "How?"

"So you are?" Mac asked Caitlin.

"I found out this morning" the brunette answered with a delicate nod, looking to Mac.

"He doesn't know does he?" Sarah MacKenzie questioned.

"No, I didn't have the chance to tell him this morning when he called about his…" Caitlin swallowed, "Did you know he was put on this new mission?"

Mac took in a deep lung full of air and exhaled it slowly, she looked to the floor and nodded softly, "I did…I was supposed to go on it with him…" Mac said gently.

"Oh you would have loved that wouldn't you?!" Caitlin hissed to her.

"I told them I couldn't do it. It wasn't right to, ever since Harriet found out Harm and I…everyone thinks I'm the bad guy…"

Caitlin scoffed, "Excuse me?! Thinks?! You are the bad guy in this!"

"Caitlin…look, I'm sorry I did that to you. That's why I couldn't go on this mission with Harm, not this time. I knew I had to stay here and explain to you what happened and apologize to you" Mac said gently, being genuine.

"Apologize? You think that's all it's going to take?!" Caitlin hissed to Mac before she continued, unaware of the Lieutenant standing in the doorway behind them, "Apologize Mac! That really isn't going to cut it! Harm's out on a mission now, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him and he doesn't know he's going to be fathering a child in a number of months!" she yelled.

The blonde Lieutenant stood in the doorway, and she gasped softly at what Caitlin had said just seconds before. Harriet frowned a little and then realized she'd been eavesdropping, "Ma'am, I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was a private conversation, I was just coming to…" she trailed off and noticed that she'd dropped the paperwork on the floor.

"Harriet, please leave!" Caitlin hissed to the blonde and watched as she scuttled off, not knowing what to do and so headed straight to the Admiral's office. Caitlin glanced back to Mac and then to Harriet outside the office, waiting to be announced to go inside, "Mac, I'll have to go, step out of my way!" she said as the brunette stood before her path, watching Harriet as she turned the handle on the door.

"Let me sort out Harriet Caitlin…I can do it, let me" Mac suggested, holding onto Kate's shoulders and looking into her blue grey eyes, "Come on, let me make it up to you" she saw Caitlin flick her eyes from herself to Harriet and she nodded, agreeing to Mac's suggestion, "I promise Admiral won't find out."

Caitlin nodded, and she watched Mac rush off to Harriet, calling her and asking her to do something for her, looking over to Caitlin as they walked away. Kate bent down to the spilled paperwork and began to collect it and place it back into the file it had dropped from as Mac grasped Harriet's arm and presumably apologized to the Admiral as she dragged the blonde away from his office.

* * *

_Next time:_ A lot more drama happens. What will happen with Harm and Kate? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note:: _JAG fic, Harm/Caitlin centric. Enjoy!

* * *

Just over two weeks later, with Caitlin trying to prevent Harriet from telling anyone what she'd overheard between Mac and Caitlin, the brunette was almost having kittens. She was so worried about people finding out about her and Harm before she had a chance to tell him about his child since he was out in Mexico.

Harm on the other hand had been laying in a make shift hospital bed for the past 16 hours. The special agent hadn't been so lucky. Harm had been on a special mission with the CIA agent, Special Agent Morris when it had happened, they'd been closed in on and shot at, poor Morris at point blank range, but they'd thought they could use Harm for something else. Luckily the authorities had gotten there and saved him, allowing him to spend the last number of hours in the hospital. It had taken all of those 16, nearing 17 hours for the message to be sent back to the JAG HQ, and another three hours for it to reach Caitlin.

Upon hearing the news, Caitlin almost passed out, her body felt limp and she had to sit down. She looked up at the Admiral as he relayed the news back to her, she couldn't help but shake her head in shock, listening to the story of what had happened to her lover. Though she couldn't make it obvious she was his lover, the Navy policy was that people in romantic/sexual relations couldn't work together, and she didn't want the Admiral to split she and her partner up, even if they had split up from their relationship. She looked up at Mac and to Harriet and even Bud. They all looked at her sympathetically, but not giving anything away to the Admiral.

Caitlin got herself into such a panic, after the Admiral left the room, Bud toddling after him to speak about bringing Harm back to the HQ, the two women stayed with the Commander. Harriet had hold of Caitlin's hands while Mac had an arm comfortingly around her shoulders, "I can't help thinking what if he had been the one who wasn't as lucky?" Caitlin whimpered a little, looking between Mac and Harriet as they sat either side of her.

"But he wasn't, Kate. Harm was lucky, Bud's gone to talk to the Admiral about arrangements to get him out of there and back here, okay?" Mac said gently to the brunette before her, stroking back the stray hair behind her ear.

"Mac, I keep thinking about it though, what if I'd lost Harm, what would I have said to the baby?" she sobbed.

"Ma'am, Harm's going to be just fine, he's coming home" Harriet told Kate comfortingly.

"I need him to be home, with me…"

"We know, we know Kate" Mac said comfortingly, "And he will be soon"

The two managed to calm Caitlin down a little, helping her focus on her work and sorting out folders with Harriet. It was when the blonde left to go talk with Bud about what he'd discussed with the Admiral that it happened.

She'd been feeling dizzy still for a while after she'd calmed and felt drained, her whole body was heavy as she continued to work through the paperwork and filing that she'd been left to concentrate on. Feeling the sensation worsen, Caitlin stood up and decided on walking around her office for a little while until the feeling passed. She groaned a little and frowned as she paced around her desk and then leaned over it a little, trying to right herself, the brunette winced as the pain progressively worsened.

Caitlin tried to forget the pain, continuing to work, leaning over the desk for the papers across it. She opened the file and turned it towards her and began to place in the papers in order. As she lifted up another pile of papers and a file, she groaned, doubling over in agony, dropping the folders. It just so happened that Harriet glanced over as Bud leaned in to kiss her, she frowned, squinting to see what was going on with Caitlin, Harriet couldn't see so she excused herself from being with Bud and went over to Caitlin's office, just as Mac did too.

In her dress whites, Harriet and Mac both saw the damage that had been inflicted upon Caitlin and the baby she was carrying. Both women looked between each other and to Caitlin who was still groaning and crying out in pain. It was Mac who took the initiative and quickly chirped to Harriet, "Harriet call an ambulance!" she rushed over to Kate as the blonde rushed out to call an ambulance for Caitlin. Mac held her arm around Caitlin's shoulders, comforting her while Harriet was getting help for the mother-to-be.

Caitlin looked up at Mac, her eyes clouded with tears and her cheeks tear stained, tracked with mascara, she sobbed, frowning and whimpered, "Get the picture…" she told Mac softly as the Lieutenant Colonel helped her onto the floor, to help aid a little of the pain for the Commander.

"Picture? What picture…?" Mac asked when Caitlin was on the floor.

"The baby…" Caitlin replied, her voice breaking as she continued to sob and looked away from Mac, holding her stomach.

Mac didn't catch on at first, she then gasped and looked to Caitlin before she nodded and began the search for the scanned image of Caitlin's first ultrasound. Mac routed through folders and Caitlin's desk drawers as Harriet rushed back in followed by two paramedics. Harriet looked to Mac, who still happened to be searching for the picture that Kate had requested she find for her as the paramedics gave Caitlin a preliminary check up before lifting her onto the stretcher they'd brought in with them and wheeled her outside, luckily the Admiral wasn't at his office that day.

With Caitlin strapped to the stretcher, the paramedics moved to take out Kate to the ambulance but she cried out and tried to reach over for Mac, sobbing still. Harriet comforted Caitlin, holding her outstretched hand as she was wheeled from the room. Reaching the elevator, Mac finally found the picture, she pushed through the crowd of people watching Caitlin being taken and got to the elevator too late, she sighed and frowned, looking down to the image, the tiny form outlined in the comfort of Caitlin's womb.

* * *

_Next time; _Harm returns back to JAG HQ, what happens to Caitlin? Find out next time, and apologies for the short chapter, I didn't know what else to write about without going into another chapter of my fic. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:: _JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin centric. Enjoy!!

* * *

Upon returning to JAG HQ, Admiral A.J Chegwidden found he was understaffed, looking around he saw there were no Mac, Harriet, Caitlin or Bud, although Bud was taking on one of Mac's cases and Gunny was taking care of Harriet's paperwork while continuing on his own duties also. Chegwidden moved to Gunny noticing he was sitting at Harriet's desk, "Gunny!"

Gunny quickly drew himself up from the chair and stood to salute, "Sir!" he chirped back.

"At ease Gunny, where is everyone…?"

Gunny softly took the 'at ease' stance and looked to the Admiral, "Well Sir, Lieutenant Commander Roberts is working on a case, Lieutenant Sims is…I don't know where she is Sir, Colonel MacKenzie is at the hospital with Commander Pike, Sir."

"Hospital?" Admiral Chegwidden questioned, frowning, "What happened here?"

"I'm not too sure sir, but I saw Commander Pike being wheeled out on a stretcher"

"A stretcher? Where's Captain Rabb?" Chegwidden asked Gunny.

"He's over at the hospital too Sir, just transferred in from Mexico, he was injured Sir" Gunny replied.

Chegwidden sighed harshly and shook his head, "I can't have all of my staff just take off and leave when they want, they aren't aviators now!" he hissed and began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Gunny get me Colonel MacKenzie on the phone!"

"Yes Sir, right away Sir!" Gunny reapplied his to attention stance as Chegwidden left before he sat back down again and tried to call up Mac before Chegwidden got through to her. Gunny managed to reach her and warned her that Admiral Chegwidden was pissed off with all the commotion that had been caused and that everyone had just left, unaware of the Admiral listening on the other line in his office.

"Gunny listen, Caitlin's not too good, the doctors did everything they could think of, but they couldn't save…save the baby" she sighed into the phone, "She's really hurting right now, and I'm gonna have to stay with her because Harm's not here, she needs someone with her, Harriet's here too"

"Ma'am, give Commander Pike my best wishes and I'm thinkin' about her" Gunny said to Mac.

Admiral Chegwidden couldn't believe his ears, Caitlin had been pregnant, with Harm's child and had now lost the baby, that was something really awkward and he couldn't let another situation of the same nature arise again, at least not under his command. Chegwidden set down his phone and waited for Gunny to buzz through with Mac on the line.

Meanwhile, Harm had gotten wind of Caitlin being in the hospital, he had no idea why she was there, but he was allowed to go and see her. Finding out where she was, Harm went up to the level she was on and then found her room, opening the door, he saw Mac, still on the phone and then Harriet, they both looked up at him and gave sympathetic smiles. It was then he saw Caitlin in the bed, her face turned away from him as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Sir, I cannot tell her that now" Mac said into the phone, she was talking to Admiral Chegwidden and holding onto Caitlin's hand softly, comforting her, "Sir, I'm sorry, Commander Pike can't talk now. Sir! She just lost a baby!" Mac hissed, letting her emotions get the better of her, before she calmed and continued, "Yes, Sir. I will…" she sighed and hung up the phone before turning and she looked to her lap as she spoke, "Kate…Admiral Chegwidden has told me to say that…you're being suspended from service until further notice…I'm sorry, someone must have told him about the baby"

Harm stood in the doorway, looking absolutely bewildered. Had Mac just said baby? Caitlin had lost a baby? He looked to her and raised his brows, not knowing what to say to anyone, he moved to Caitlin's side, "Kate…?" he began slowly, looking to her, reaching to wipe away her tears from her cheeks.

Mac and Harriet crossed glances with each other and it wasn't until Mac looked to Harm, she said, "We'll give you some time alone…" and they stood to leave Harm and Caitlin alone so that things could be explained.

Caitlin waited for Mac and Harriet to leave the room, closing the door behind themselves before she turned to Harm, her eyes clouded and bloodshot from the crying she'd done and she had grey circles around them with the exhaustion from the tears. Softly and slowly, she looked to Harm and swallowed, "I'm sorry…" she whispered to him. Harm not fully understanding, tilted his head and Caitlin then elaborated for him, "I was waiting for you to come back for me to tell you a-about the baby…" she trailed off, letting her mouth remain open.

"I did hear right" Harm replied, whispering as he leaned and took Kate's hand in his own to comfort her, stroking over her skin with his thumb and smiling to her sympathetically, "Cait-" he sighed and looked to his lap briefly before he looked back into her eyes and decided she needed to be held, her eyes told him so. She looked like a frail child, scolded by everyone. He brought his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, once again whispering, "It wasn't your fault Kate, I just wish I could have been there for you…"

Caitlin spoke up again, clinging onto Harm weakly, "I was so scared Harm" she whimpered into his chest, "I thought you were dead…I saw a report and it said there'd been an accident involving an agent an-and JAG corps…" she stuttered, trying to get her words out while sobbing was difficult. Harm held her, comforting her the whole time she sobbed. After a little while, she looked up having gained control over her emotions slightly and she told him, "Admiral Chegwidden's suspended me…where do I stand with that?"

"He suspended you? For miscarrying?!" Harm looked to Caitlin with disbelief in his tone and in his eyes.

"No, I think because we work together and I didn't declare myself as being with child, I'm already…I was already around eleven weeks gone" she sighed softly as her eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the ultrasound. She saw Harm's eyes follow her gaze and she spoke up, "I got that just last week…that was our child Harm" she told him, stretching to get the picture and hand it to him.

"I know Kate, look" he sighed again, "Admiral Chegwidden has no right to do this, I'm gonna go talk to him, when will they discharge you?" he asked her.

"I think later on today"

"Good, I'll take you home and you get your rest there, uh, I'll go speak with Chegwidden and sort this all out. We'll get you back into JAG Caitlin, don't worry, I know I can do it" Harm smiled to her before he kissed the top of her head again, his mind already working on how he would approach the Admiral.

* * *

_Next time:_ Will Harm catch up with Chegwidden? What will happen? Will Caitlin be able to return to JAG? Only way to find out, is read my next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:: _JAG fic. Harm/Caitlin centric. Enjoy!!

* * *

After leaving the hospital, Harm had taken Caitlin home, letting her get her much needed rest in the comfort of her own bed and with her pajamas before he then left her to go and speak with the Admiral about her suspension from the service at JAG. He got the HQ and marched on the double straight to Chegwidden's office to confront him, not a good idea but Harm wasn't thinking of the consequences as he knocked on the hardwood door of the office before the Admiral called out for him to enter.

Standing to attention, Harm looked to Admiral Chegwidden, who sat behind his desk smiling knowingly to Harm, "I knew you'd fly over here as soon as you heard Harm…" Chegwidden said to him before he smiled a little more and chuckled, "No pun intentional"

Harm frowned a little confusedly to Chegwidden, "Sir…?" he questioned.

"At ease…take a seat" Chegwidden told Harm. He waited for him to sit before he then continued and looked to Harm, "Do you really think I'd be so stupid as to suspend Caitlin because of her keeping the news of her pregnancy undisclosed?" Chegwidden asked, though Harm didn't get it was a rhetorical question, so he went to answer but the Admiral stopped him and smiled, "No, I wouldn't, and after Tiner told me, I had to make a decision, Caitlin needs the time off, she'll need time to get…well again after this"

Harm looked to Admiral Chegwidden and he nodded slowly, sighing a little, "Sir, thank you…I should have known you wouldn't remove her from services"

"You're welcome son, she's a great asset to the team, so I couldn't remove her" Chegwidden smiled to Harm and nodded.

Suddenly, something happened to Harm that had not happened to him before in his life, he felt his eyes stinging and tears springing to them. He cleared his throat a little and looked to Chegwidden before he frowned a little, "I'm sorry Sir. I just…I feel so bad for Kate, she shouldn't have had to go through that, it was all she ever wanted; a family I mean"

Admiral Chegwidden noticed Harm's tone and his tears in the corners of his eyes, he frowned also and then he thought before he said, "Did you want you that too Harm?"

"Which Sir?"

"A family, with Kate…"

Harm took a few moments to process the thought before he looked to his lap and finally nodded, "I did Sir, yes." He replied.

"Then I think you need to do something about that Harm" Chegwidden told him.

"I do Sir?"

"Yes, get back to Caitlin on the double and tell her what you think is right…" the Admiral hinted to Harm, smiling a little, "You might need to stop off at the jewelers on the way…" Chegwidden told Harm as he dismissed him and smirked a little, "Harm, the smaller the box, the more excited she'll be…" he winked.

"Small box…" Harm said, thinking a little before he caught on, "A ring, I gotcha…!" Harm chuckled, his mind already whirling, trying to focus on the engagement display at the jewelers on the way back to Caitlin's, mentally picking out the perfect ring for her, one she would wear for the years she'd spend with him. One their kids would see shining as she prepared the pancakes of a morning, or helped them with their homework or when she removed it to help them with their baths of an evening. He smiled as he drove over to choose the ring and then onto Caitlin's for one of many moments she'd remember forever.

**THE END.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading gang. Hopefully there'll be some kind of closure in a sequel._


End file.
